Tears of Pure Love
by DaughterOfSea1031
Summary: She's getting weaker every minute. And they couldn't do anythiing physically to stop it. Just an act of pure love will give a reason why she still needs to fight. To live.


_Tears of Pure Love_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans nor its characters.**

**A/N: I was bored and I was watching this soap opera called "Pure Love" and I was inspired to do this. And please do check out my other fanfics and I promise for those who read "She's the One" that I'm working on the new chapter. I'm kind of stuck. Yeah, writers block is such a bitch. Please do give me some suggestions on the new chapter and I will see what I can do. Love you!**

* * *

_I fell in love the way you fall asleep._

_Slowly, then all at once._

* * *

Richard Grayson-Wayne watched her as she breathed in and out through the ridiculously big tube in her mouth as she lied on the hospital bed, unconsciously. By the looks of her on the bed, she looked as if she was barely breathing with the bandage around her small head and the purple bruise on her cheek. But he wasn't focused on her breathing state, he was focus on her closed eyes, hoping and waiting for them to be open any minute now. He was sitting on a green chair, wearing a plain grey shirt with light brown jeans and a pair of his brown office shoes, his hand in hers, waiting for her to squeeze his hand and he would squeeze back.

_'Come on Rachel. Fight it.' _Richard thought, encouraging his best friend whom he fell for since college. But she never knew and Richard planned to tell her when she finally opened her eyes and regained consciousness because he was scare, if he didn't tell her by then, he would let her go again into this kind of situations or worse, she would choose to leave him. On the right side of them, there was a sleeping red-head woman, otherwise known as Kori Anders, another best friend of Rachel's. She was exhausted from the worry and hope for her unconscious friend on the bed. Kori was lying down with her head on her boy friend's (also known as Roy Harper) lap. Roy was also a good friend of Rachel and Richard, he was the second big brother of their friends group. He, too, was sleeping since it was 2 am in the morning.

As for Richard, to be honest, he too was exhausted, but he didn't want to miss the moment when she finally open her eyes and he would get to see the beautiful violet eyes again. He was about to stand up from his seat to make himself another cup of coffee, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the person touching his shoulder, and met an eyes of a concerned face of his friend and Rachel's 'big brother' Victor.

"You need to sleep." It wasn't a question. It was a command. Richard wanted to protest but his mouth was too exhausted to argue with him. So he simply nodded, Victor then went back to the brown lovechair he had slept on awhile ago and made himself comfortable again. Richard on the other hand, stayed on his spot and decided to sleep on Rachel's bed by lying his head on top of his crossed arms.

_'Please Fight Rachel.' _It was the last thought he had before he finally surrendered into slumber.

* * *

_Two day later_

"Richard! Wake up!" Garfield shook his friend almost violently trying to wake him up from his slumber. Richard moaned and asked, "What is it?"

He was sitting of his office chair, leaning against its back-rest. He had been working all day and night since the day he was persuaded by Bruce to get back to work to take things off his mind.

"It's Rachel you lazy ass!" Garfield exclaimed in irritation and almost immediately, Richard bolted up from his seat and grabbed his jacket and made his way out to the door from his office with Garfield, trying to pick up his pace behind him.

...

Richard and Garfield arrived at the hospital as quick as they could, rushing towards the stairs instead of the elevator, not want to waste another second waiting for the elevator to arrive to their destination. Breathless and sweaty, Richard was still running as fast as a cheetah while Garfield was slowing down with his tongue out of his mouth and sweat dripped from his hair.

"Wait up man." Garfield called out for him in a weak voice. But Richard ignored him. As rude as this might sound but Garfield wasn't important for him right now.

Richard finally arrived at his destination and to his dismay, he found a sobbing Kori and Speedy was comforting her. Victor was leaning his left shoulder on the wall, he didn't move an inch, he was just staring at the doors of Rachel's dorm and looked as though he wasn't breathing.

"What happened?" Richard demanded, looking at Roy since he was the only one who was not occupied much in misery.

"Rachel...I didn't know what or how but her heart beat was slowing down.." Roy explained, which made Kori cried even harder. Richard's head fell back, his eyes piercing at the ceiling as if he was trying to destroy them with his sight. He hit himself hard against the wall and started punching it. It was then when Victor finally snapped at looked behind, trying to see what was the chaos about and there was his friend, punching the wall as if it was at fault Rachel was in this condition. Victor wiped the tears from his cheeks and quickly jogged to his friend.

"Richard stop!" Victor pulled him by his arms and Richard didn't stay put. He kept wiggling his arms out of Victor's grasp.

"No! It was my fault! If only I wasn't so stupid of letting her go sped off in her stupid BMW she wouldn't be in this situation!" Richard protested.

Victor sighed and let him go. Richard was so frustrated that tears began to well up his eyes, he fell to the ground and sat up, leaning against the wall.

"I'm so stupid." He said, and over and over again.

Victor sighed and sat down beside him. He knew how he felt. He lost his biological sister once, and now, he had a friend who was almost like his little sister, in a death and life situation. And to tell you the truth, both fearless men were terrified. Afraid of losing the girl. The girl Victor loved like a sister. The girl Richard loved practically all his life, from a friend to something more.

A few moments later, a doctor came out of the room and everybody stood up.

"Are you the patient's relatives?" The doctor asked, raising a black eyebrow on his face. Victor was about to answer but Richard beat him to it.

"No, we're all friends. But I'm her boy friend. Her parents are in Steel City now, but they will be here as soon as possible." Richard explained. Only one part of it was a lie.

The doctor's eyebrows raised and was almost completely convinced so he led it slide and decided to them about the patient anyways.

"Well, the good news is, we revived Rachel's heart. Unfortunately, due to her condition from what we read from her health reports she has a condition called _anaemia _where the blood is decreasing due to the lack of Iron deficiency or strong menstruation. And because she had lost a lot of blood from the accident, we need to get her into blood transfusion as soon as possible, if not, the heart may get weaker." The doctor explained. Richard couldn't speak from his shock and fear. Rachel was getting weaker and there was nothing to stop it unless they give her a goddamn blood transfusion immediately. And this irritated him. He was about to shout and scream at the doctor for why they were telling them this instead of helping her immediately but Victor beat him to it in a peace-minding way.

"Just do what you have to do Doctor. Please." Victor pleaded him with eyes full of hope.

"We will try our best. But there is a little catch. She is blood type A. And the blood types that are suited for her is A or O. We have A but it isn't enough for her. We need a donor. Is anyone of you compatible?" The doctor asked, looking back and forth at each and everyone of them.

Kori raised her hand and said in a firm voice as if she wasn't crying a moment ago, "I'm blood type O Doctor. And please let us do this process immediately." The doctor nodded at her and instructed her to follow him. Kori pecked Roy on the cheek as a wat of saying that it'll be alright and in return, Roy nodded and removed his arm from her waist.

...

_A few Hours Later_

"Hello Friend Rachel." Kori greeted her still unconscious friend. She had done the process and even though she felt quite exhausted from giving so much blood, it was worth it for her friend who was like a sister to her.

"You know, my cupcakes are also beginning to taste sad. Because of how affected I am of seeing you like this. Please friend. Please come back. We need you. Especially Richard." Tears began to well up in Kori's eyes. And the tears fell on Rachel's hand. Kori swore that she saw Rachel's hand twitched every so slightly after the tears fell on her, yet, it wasn't enough to wake Rachel.

* * *

_The Next Day_

"Hey little sis. I got your favorite. Herbal Tea." Victor announced with a little hope tht she would wake up just to sip her favorite beverage. He smiled at that ironic though and shook his head. He placed the tea on the small table beside the be. And grabbed the nearest chair for him to sit on.

"You know what Rachel? I'm beginning to have a feeling you'll wake up any minute by now or even tomorrow. Heck. We will all wait for you to wake up. We know you're a fighter. You never been the one who give up so easily."

Tears began to form in his eyes.

"Gods Rae. Please wake up. We need you. I need my little sister to take care of."

Victor gently placed a kiss on her forehead, tears dropped on her forehead. He didn't notice the lightly movement of her lashes because his eyes were closed.

* * *

_Hours Later_

It was Richard's shift now to look after Rachel while she was still asleep in her battle. Richard, as always, just sat there. Watching her, ignoring the sound of the monitor of her heartbeat. Focusing on her eyes.

"You have to fight Rachel." Richard whispered, putting his hand in hers once more, waiting her to squeeze his.

"There's still something you need to know." He added. He raised her hand and kissed it softly on her knuckles. He didn't know when or how but he was crying softly. And the tears went dripping on her hand. And that was it. Her hand began to move slowly and then all at once, Rachel squeeze his hand. Richard looked up at her face. She started to move a bit, adjusting to the surroundings and her eyes fluttered open. And the first thing she started to look for was him because she heard him speaking.

Richard smiled softly. Relieved. Love. Hope. That was all in his eyes.

"Hey Boy Blunder." Rachel teased him and Richard chuckled.

"Hey Smart Girl." Rachel smiled.

* * *

"Gods Rae! I thought we will never see you again! You know in an "awaking" way." Garfield exclaimed as Rachel rolled her eyes at her "little brother". Ironically, Rachel would never thought she would ever see him and that big mouth of his too.

After an hour of celebrating of Rachel's return in consciousness, everyone decided to go for dinner except Richard. Knowing that Rachel heard him saying that he needed to tell her something.

"So what is it you were going to tell me Detective Blunder?" Rachel asked, going straight to the subject. Richard chuckled,

"I fell in the way you sleep. Slowly, and then all at once Book Lover." Richard quoted that sentence from the book she read months ago. Rachel laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I fell in love the way you look so worried. You look cute when you do that. Honest."

Richard chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. Yeah, pure love was all that was needed. A reason for people to fight back death for their loved ones.


End file.
